Forget Us Not
by nurayutjik
Summary: Merelakan dan melupakan kenangan manis yang sudah dijalakan atau mempertahankannya? Merusaknya atau diam? Berusaha untuk mengingat kembali. Membantu dengan senang hati walaupun menyakitkan. Kisah empat anak remaja yang sedang dilanda badai cinta, apakah kisah mereka berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka? apakah berbeda jauh dengan harapan mereka?
1. Prologue

Minna~! ada cerita baru, kali ini tentang cerita cinta remaja, akan ada 4 karakter yang menjadi tokoh utama~ yaitu Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,dan Hinata. ^^ cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu jpop, flower - forget me not ~wasurenagusa~ tapi tentu saja ada yang berbeda hehe XD

Untuk kali ini, silahkan ditebak-tebak pov/sudut pandangnya siapa aja hehehe

Selamat membaca~

**Disclaimer :**Naruto itu karyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^^ X3 saya sebagai fansnya cuma iseng bikin cerita tentang karakter yang beliau buat.

**Warn** : OOC, AU, maaf ya kalau ada yang typo

~**Forget Us Not~ **

**Prologue**

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Senyummu yang selalu ada di sampingku_

_Suaramu yang terus memanggil namaku_

_Tatapan mata lembutmu itu memandangku_

_Adanya kehangatan di saat tangan kita berpegangan_

_Semua tentang hal itu sangat penting dan sekarang menjadi jelas_

_Tetapi..._

_Aku masih tidak bisa mengingatnya..._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Semua kenangan yang kita buat bersama_

_Apakah itu sama sekali tidak berarti bagimu?_

_Apakah kenangan itu hanya kenangan yang tidak penting bagimu?_

_Dengan mudahnya kau lupakan hal itu._

_Aku tahu..._

_Aku mengerti..._

_Ini bukan kehendakmu..._

_Dan juga ini bukan kehendakku..._

_Akan tetapi..._

_Mengapa hanya kenangan kita yang kau lupakan?_

_Dengan semua keberanian yang aku punya, aku megatakan padamu_

_ "__Cepat sembuh ya."_

_Maksud sebenarnya dari kata itu adalah..._

_ "__Kumohon, cepatlah ingat kenangan kita."_

_Namun, aku tidak mampu mengatakan hal itu._

_Tapi..._

_Aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku ini_

_Cintaku yang sudah meluap, membuat dadaku terasa sesak_

_Walaupun kau melupakan kisah tentang kita_

_Aku tidak akan melupakannya._

_Aku akan membantumu mengembalikan ingatanmu..._

_Tentang "Kita"_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Ini adalah kesempatanku_

_Memang, terlihat kejam_

_Menggunakan penyakit seseorang untuk hal ini_

_Namun..._

_Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanku _

_Untuk membuatnya_

_Jatuh cinta padaku._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Apakah aku harus menahan perasaan ini?_

_Walaupun aku menyukainya.._

_Ia tak pernah melihatku sedikitpun..._

_Bahkan_

_Ia membenciku..._

_Hingga pada hari itu_

_Untuk pertama kalinya_

_Ia melihatku_

_Dan meminta bantuan padaku_

_Untuk membuat orang yang disukainya_

_Menyukainya balik..._

_Aku senang_

_Akhirnya ia mau berbicara padaku_

_Walaupun hatiku sakit mendegar permintaannya_

_Aku tetap tersenyum_

_Sekuat tenaga, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan cintamu_

_Meski hatiku sakit dan mataku menitikkan air mata..._

_Tapi..._

_Aku tak peduli pada diriku_

_Karena..._

_Apapun yang terjadi padaku, apapun yang aku lakukan..._

_Hal kecil maupun hal besar_

_Kau tak pernah peduli kepadaku sama sekali..._

_Kau tak akan pernah memandangku..._

_Seperti aku memandangmu..._

_Walaupun itu akan dan selalu terjadi_

_Aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu._

_Setidaknya_

_Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia..._

_Bersama orang yang kau cintai_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

[NB : Maaf baru bisa update lagi, untuk cerita i can,you can, we can akan segera diupdate, soalnya beberapa bulan kemarin notebook keseringan erorr dan ada data yang hilang sehingga ceritanya belum bisa dipostingin heheee~ diusahakan hari sabtu/minggu ini mulai posting cerita lagi]


	2. Chapter 1 : Siapa Kau?

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya mengarang cerita dengan menggunakan karakter naruto.

Selamat Membaca :3

_**Forget us not**_

_** chapter : 1**_

**"Siapa Kau?"**

Gelap...

Aku berdiri di tempat yang gelap, sangat gelap. Aku tak tahu dimana aku. Di tempat ini, aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya. Namun aku dapat mendengar suara. Suara perempuan yang lain, bukan suara Ibuku. Suara perempuan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku tetapi aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Naruto.." lagi-lagi suara itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, sehingga aku hanya diam tanpa menjawabnya. Suara itu terus bergema dikepalaku. Sungguh, aku merasa pusing. Semakin keras suara itu, semakin lemah tubuhku, aku tak kuat berdiri sehingga aku menjatuhkan badanku ke bawah dan memegang kepalaku.

"HENTIKAN!"

Terang...

Seketika aku bisa melihat cahaya... Aku dapat melihat sinar lampu yang ada di langit-langit. Aku membiasakan mataku untuk dapat melihat sinar lampu dengan jelas. Sambil membiasakan mataku, aku mulai mendengar suara mesin yang berasal dari alat medis ang berada di sekitarku.

Ah... aku baru sadar. Aku berada di tempat ICU di suatu rumah sakit karena banyak sekali alat-alat medis yang berada di sekitarku dan aku melihat seorang dokter yang mengenakan pakaian lengkap beserta masker dan jubah putih kebanggaan dokter, ekspresinya terlihat lega? Mungkin, aku tidak tahu tetapi hanya menebak dari pandangan matanya saja. Ingin rasanya aku bertanya ada apa, tetapi saat aku membuka mulutku dan ingin bersuara, suara yang kuinginkan tidak keluar. Hanya angin yang keluar dari mulutku tanpa menghasilkan suara. Badanku terasa berat untuk digerakkan, bahkan tangan kiriku sudah tak bisa kurasakan lagi.

Haha... ini hanya mimpi... aku yakin itu. Aku hanya butuh istirahat lagi, ini efek karena aku terlalu banyak bergadang untuk belajar ujian tengah semester.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendengar suara Ibuku, kurasakan kehangatan ketika beliau memegang tangan kananku. Aku menatap wajah Ibuku, mukanya terlihat lelah. Disamping Ibuku, ada Bapakku yang berdiri disampingnya, muka beliau juga terlihat lelah. Kenapa semua orang terlihat lelah, itulah yang kupikirkan, sampai aku sadar bahwa yang tadi kulihat bukan mimpi, melainkan kenyataan. Aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

Seperti membaca pikiranku, Ibu mulai menjelaskan apa yang telah kualami. Beliau menjelaskan aku mengalami kecelakaan. Kecelakaan ini terjadi saat kami sedang jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat hiburan. Saat itu aku berusaha membantu anak kecil untuk menyebrang jalan, saat aku ingin kembali ke tempatku, ketika menyebrang, sebuah truk melaju cepat ke arahku. Kecelakaan tak bisa dihindari. Setelah menabrakku, truk tersebut juga menabrak suatu restoran hingga tempat tersebut hancur, beberapa pengunjung yang sedang makan pun terluka, namun syukurlah, mereka hanya terkena luka kecil seperti pecahan kaca atau yang memar dibagian tubuh mereka.

Lukaku lumayan parah, begitulah kata Ibuku. Tangan kiriku patah, kaki kiri hampir patah tetapi urat kaki kiriku putus, intinya bagian tubuhku sebelah kiri mengalami luka paling parah karena langsung terkena truk itu, sedangkan tubuh bagian kanan tetap sama sakitnya hanya saja tidak terlalu parah seperti bagian kiri.

Haha... yang penting aku masih selamat.

Setelah itu, dokter datang kepadaku dan menjelaskan bahwa tenggorokkanku masih sakit untuk digunakan menelan makanan yang keras sehingga aku harus memakan makanan yang memiliki kandungan air yang banyak untuk saat ini seperti bubur. Alasan kenapa suaraku belum bisa keluar, aku tidak tahu, penjelasan dokter terlalu panjang, yang aku tahu hanyalah suaraku akan kembali lagi seperti biasa hanya saja membutuhkan waktu tiga hari lagi agar dapat bersuara normal.

Ternyata aku sudah beristirahat di rumah sakit ini selama satu minggu, lama juga ya. Saat itu juga Bapak dan Ibu bergantian menjagaku, bahkan Bapak rela mengambil cuti untuk menemani aku dan Ibu di rumah sakit. Setelah aku sadar, kedua orang tuaku sangat senang. Aku juga senang. Selama satu minggu ini, aku berada di dunia yang gelap yang mana hanya ada suara seorang perempuan yang memanggilku.

Masalahnya, yang jadi kebingunganku adalah aku tidak mengikuti ujian tengah semester. Aku sudah belajar sungguh-sungguh demi mendaptkan peringkat satu untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke, manusia sok keren yang menjadi pujaan para hawa tetapi sombongnya bukan main.

Pintu kamarku terbuka, terlihat ada beberapa temanku yang mengunjungiku. Aku terharu, mereka mengunjungiku saat aku sedang sakit. Memang mereka teman terbaik, tapi aku melihat ada Sasuke! Wah! Kena demam apa orang ini sampai mengunjungiku segala HAHA. Mereka membawakanku buah dan bunga sebagai buah tangan mereka dan aku hanya bisa membalas perkataan mereka dengan senyuman karena untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa menjawab omongan mereka. Sasuke adalah orang yang terakhir keluar dari kamarku, sebelum ia keluar ia mengatakan,

"Cepat sembuh, Bodoh! Kelas tanpa kebodohanmu itu sepi sekali."

Kata-kata yang menyebalkan namun membuatku ingin tertawa, ia merindukanku.

HAHA.

CUIH!

Kata 'BODOH' itu jangan diulangi dua kali!

Membuatku emosi saja.

Walaupun aku senang. Argh!

"Naruto.."

Suara ini, suara yang kudengar selama aku berada di kegelapan mimpiku. Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara ini berasal. Kulihat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya sebaya denganku, ia berambut lurus yang panjangnya sebahu, memiliki warna rambut merah muda, berwajah oval, memiliki warna mata hijau tua, dan ekspresi mukanya terlihat lelah, karena aku bisa melihat kantong mata di sekitar matanya.

'Siapa kau?'

Kata-kata inilah yang ingin kulontarkan kepadanya, sayangnya suaraku tak bisa keluar untuk saat ini.

Sesungguhnya, siapa kau?

**TBC**

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Balik lagi setelah setahun lebih menghilang haha. gegara draft ff yang udah dibikin keformat di notebook jadi mau gak mau harus tulis ulang lagi hoho dan sekarang idenya baru kembali muncul, jadinya baru bisa nulis lagi hehe.

Makasih buat yang udah baca ^^ , maafin untuk ini pendek dulu yaa hehe


	3. Chapter 2 : Melupakanku

**Disclaimer :**Naruto itu karyanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei ^^ X3 saya sebagai fansnya cuma iseng bikin cerita tentang karakter yang beliau buat.

**Warn** : OOC, AU, maaf ya kalau ada yang typo

**Forget Us Not**

**Chapter 2 **

**"Melupakanku"**

**Sakura POV**

Kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuatku tidak bisa tenang. Mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto mengalami kecelakaan hebat membuatku sedih. Setelah mengetahui lokasi rumah sakit dimana tempat Naruto dirawat, aku langsung bergegas bersama kedua orang tuaku untuk melihat keadaan orang yang sangat kusayangi.

Mengenaskan.

Itulah yang aku lihat saat menyaksikan langsung operasi yang dilakukan oleh para dokter di ruang UGD (unit gawat darurat) pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengalami banyak pendarahan di sekitar tubuhnya terutama bagian tubuh sebelah kirinya yang banyak dijahit oleh para dokter. Sungguh, aku tak kuat melihatnya, aku menangis di dekapan Ibuku.

"Sudah, sudah, Sakura. Jangan menangis terus, kamu harus tegar dan doakan Naruto agar cepat sembuh." Ucap Ibuku sambil mengusap punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

Aku bersikukuh ingin menemani Naruto di rumah sakit hingga ia sadar, namun karena besok adalah hari masuk sekolah dan orang tua Naruto tidak ingin aku membolos hanya karena menemani Naruto jadi aku kembali ke rumah setelah tiga jam berada di rumah sakit.

Selama seminggu itu juga, aku lebih banyak diam. Berharap banyak dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Naruto cepat sembuh dan sadar. Jujur, aku sangat merindukannya. Selama ia tak sadarkan diri, aku selalu mengunjunginya dan selalu menceritakan hal yang terjadi di sekolah, dengan harapan agar ia dapat cepat sadar.

Sampai akhirnya, aku menerima telepon dari Ibu Naruto bahwa Naruto telah sadar. Aku langsung menghubungi teman-teman sekelas untuk mengunjunginya. Mereka masuk duluan dan menyuruhku untuk diam di luar terlebih dahulu, katanya biar jadi _surprise._

Setelah mereka keluar, aku memberanikan diriku untuk masuk.

"Naruto.."

Kulihat ekspresi muka Naruto yang sedikit bingung. Apakah ia kaget bertemu denganku? Atau bagaimana? Aku tahu ia masih belum boleh berbicara tetapi dari raut mukanya, Naruto seperti orang lain bagiku.

Aku mulai duduk di kursi sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya dan lagi, raut mukanya benar-benar seperti melihatku sebagai orang asing. Berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan kepada teman-teman tadi. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, prasangka buruk pun mulai berputar-putar di dalam pikiranku. Ada satu kalimat yang ingin aku ucapkan, namun aku belum siap mengatakannya karena akan berdampak buruk padaku.

Haruskah aku ucapkan?

"Naruto, kau kenal siapa aku?"

Air mataku pun mulai mengalir, ketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda 'tidak' kepadaku. Sudah kuduga. Sejak aku masuk ke kamar ini, ia terlihat kaget serta bingung dengan kehadiranku, aku mulai memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

Ternyata, prasangka burukku terjadi.

Ah, Sakura. Jangan cengeng, justru disaat seperti inilah aku harus kuat.

Saat aku sedang menghapus air mataku, tangannya memegang lenganku, mukanya seperti mengatakan 'jangan menangis'. Aku sedikit senang, walaupun ia melupakanku dalam ingatannya, tetapi perilakunya tetap baik kepadaku.

Aku berharap, Tuhan, walaupun ia melupakanku, tetapi jangan hilangkan perasaanku padanya. Berikan aku dan Naruto kekuatan untuk menghadapi ujian ini.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Apakah dia bahagia saat melihatmu?"

Ah, sekarang aku sedang menemani Ibu Naruto untuk belanja keperluan makanan Naruto karena walaupun pihak rumah sakit telah menyediakan makanan untuk pasien tetapi Tante Kushina ini tetap menyiapkan makanan sehat seperti jus buah yang dibikinnya sendiri. Awalnya dokter tidak mengizinkan Tante untuk memberikan makanan tetapi karena Tante Kushina hanya bilang kalau ia hanya ingin memberikan minuman sehat seperti jus buah , jadi dokter mengizinkannya jika hanya sekedar buah yang telah dihaluskan.

"Naruto melihatku seperti orang asing."

"Eh? JANGAN BILANG?!"

"Naruto melupakanku." Saat aku mengatakan ini, keranjang yang Tante pegang jatuh, aku yang ingin mengambil barang belanjaan yang tercecer di lantai itu terhentikan oleh pelukan Tante yang sangat erat.

"Tante, barangnya..."

"Ya, sebentar saja.. Maafkan anakku yang bodoh itu... ia selalu melupakan hal yang penting.. Maaf ya Sakura..."

Mendengar hal itu, aku tak bisa menahan air mata ini. Lagi, aku menangis di pelukan Tante Kushina yang merupakan Ibu dari Naruto. Aku tahu Naruto itu ceroboh, tetapi secerobohnya Naruto ia tidak melupakan hal yang penting kok.

Ya, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Setelah memelukku, Tante Kushina langsung memasukkan barang-barang belanjaannya ke dalam keranjang dan beliau mengusap kepalaku.

"Tetap bersama anak itu ya."

"Ya."

Aku akan tetap bertahan Tante walaupun ini sangat menyakitkan.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Naruto mengalami penyakit amnesia sehingga penyakit ini akan membuat Naruto lupa akan ingatannya. Dokter menjelaskan bahwa sepertinya Naruto mengalami amnesia sementara yang mana ia lupa akan kejadian yang masa lalunya. Ha ini terjadi karena Naruto mengalami benturan yang keras pada bagian kepala saat kecekalakaan itu. Hanya saja yang kubingungkan kenapa ia harus lupa tentang kita. Tentang hubunganku dengannya...

"Dokter bilang, kemungkinan untuk sembuh dapat terjadi kok." Ucap Tante Kushina yang sedang mengupas buah apel untuk dimakan Naruto.

Aku masih berada di ruang inap tempat Naruto berada. Mengetahui kondisi Naruto yang tidak mengenalku. Aku terus mengenalkan diriku, menceritakan siapa diriku dan apa hubunganku dengannya.

Respon yang kudapatkan hanyalah anggukkan kepalanya ditambah raut muka yang menunjukkan kebingungan. Sesak sekali rasanya aku bernafas, aku berusaha untuk menahan air mata ini tapi tak bisa, akhirnya aku mengenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tanganku dan aku menyederkan kepalaku. Aku tak ingin tangisku dilihat olehnya.

"Ma...af. Uhuk, uhuk!" Suara ini, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya, dan benar, ini suara yang sangat kurindukan. Tante Kushina pun yang mendengar suara ini, langsung mengusap kepala anaknya tersebut, "Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berbicara, tenggorokkanmu masih belum sehat."

"Tt-ta...tapi.., uhuk uhuk."

"Naruto," ucapku, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sungguh." Ya, sungguh aku memasang senyum terbaikku agar ia tak mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku tahu, kenal atau tidak kenalnya Naruto dengan orang lain, ia akan berperilaku baik. Seperti saat ini yang ia lakukan. Meminta maaf pada orang walaupun itu bukan seluruhnya kesalahannya.

_(Flashback)_

_Ketika seseorang melakukan kesalahan, orang tersebut seharusnya minta maaf'kan? Tapi yang kulihat berbeda, ini malah temannya yang meminta maaf._

_Hari ini aku baru dipindahkan ke sekolah baru ini. Sebagai anak baru, tentu saja banyak teman-teman yang penasaran dengan asal-usul anak baru, demi menghindari hal tersebut,aku meminta tolong kepada ketua kelas, Nara Shikamaru, untuk menemaniku berkeliling sekolah._

_"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang berada di depanku. Laki-laki tersebut terlihat sedang merapihkan pakaiannya yang mungkin ia anggap kusut setelah menabrak seorang perempuan, ya, yang ditabrak perempuan, bukannya dibantu buat berdiri tapi perempuan itu malah dibentak. Udah bawaanya perempuan itu banyak lagi._

_Aku gak tahu siapa yang salah tapi sikap arogan laki-laki tersebut membuatku gerah. Itu perempuan cuma diam dan mulai membenahi buku-bukunya yuang jatuh tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki arogan itu? Dia hanya dia, seperti menunggu kata maaf'kah?_

_ Sekali lagi, aku gak tahu siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah, tapi apa salahnya untuk saling memaafkan dan membantuperempan itu untuk berdiri dan membenahi bukunya seperti yang ada di sinetron romantis. Wah, aku harus bergerak nih tapi seperti mengetahui tindakan apa yang akan kulakukan, Shikamaru menepuk pundakku, "Sakura, sebagai anak baru, kamu lihat aja dulu. Kurang lebih kayak gini keseharian yang bakal kamu temuin di sekolah ini."_

_"Jadi, maksudnyatiap hari aku akan menjadi seperti perempuan itu? Diomelin gitu?" ucapku sambil menggerakkan dagu dan memasang tatapan tajam ke depan agar Shikamaru mengerti maksudku._

_"Ya, gak gitu juga keles..." Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas, "Kita muter balik aja deh, biar gak repot, males ngehadapin tuh cowok." Lanjutnya, lalu ia memegang lenganku dan menarikku. Aku yang mau gak mau harus nurut biar gak nyari masalah juga di sekolah baru akhirnya mengikuti maunya Shikamaru buat balik ke kelas, akan tetapi langkakhku terhenti karena suara dari teman laki-laki arogan itu._

_"Ah, maafin Sasuke yaa, Hinata! Dia gak sengaja kok, sini aku bantuin kamu."_

_Kepalaku langsung menoleh kembali dan melihat temannya yang malah membantu perempuan yang namanya Hinata itu, belum puas aku melihat kejadian itu, mau tidak mau aku harus mengikuti Shikamaru kembali ke kelas karena bel istirahat telah berbunyi._

_"Maksud aku tadi, akan ada kejadian ala sinetrion kek gitu. Jadi, gak usah repot-repot nolongin orang karena bakal ada yang nolong kalo disini mah haha."_

_ Aku gak peduli dengan yang diomongin sama Shikamaru, tapi yang aku tahu, orang itu baik._

_Meminta maaf walaupun dia gak salah apa-apa._

_(end)_

Kesalahan? Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan?

Tidak, tidak. Yang salah adalah aku. Aku menyalahkannya karena ia telah...

Melupakanku.

**TBC**

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Taqoballahu minna wa minkum yaa semuanya \^o^/

Selamat hari raya! semoga kita semua mendapatkan berkah ramadhan dan diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu bulan ramadhan lagi :D

Makasih buat yang udah baca cerita yang gaje ini hehe. kalo ada kritik dan saran silahkan yaa ditulis, demi kelancaran cerita dan penulisan yang lebih baik haha.

Semangat! Semangat! Semangat! Osu! Kobushi osu! wkwk


End file.
